Twilight Obsession
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Can one actually trust the judgement of Lockhart when it comes to books? It is up to the eye of the beholder really.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. This is poking a little bit at the Twilight series and meant to be in good humor. None of the books mentioned are owned by me either._

**

* * *

**

Twilight Obsession

Lockhart sat in a comfortable chair in the place that the reporter for the wizarding world newspaper had chosen to get the details and dirt on a certain subject. The room that the interviewer used was a little more prestigious then what was normally used, but that should be expected as Lockhart wasn't just famous, he was the famous, and could at this point and time, make or break someone's career.

"Good evening Mr. Lockhart, it is good to do an interview with you again," the woman smiled. If it weren't for that she was trying to be professional about her business, one might say that she might have been suddenly going gaga over the man, as most females, even those who were rational did. "This time though, it isn't over one of your books, that you came to talk about, is it?"

"No… no," Lockhart gave off his perfect smile. "This time around it is about another person's book. I happen to have read the Muggle work, and I found it quite charming."

"My, my!' the woman smiled. "Usually we get such negative critiques of the written works of Muggles come through our place."

"Well, what can one expect… that book _Lord of the Rings_… it is such a major bore, what with the fact it goes on and on with such boring detail and it takes three, no six books to get through. And the _Chronicles of Narnia_… I mean, I can't fathom why the author didn't stick Susan and Caspian together."

"Any other pieces of work that I should know about?" the woman smiled. "I mean, we know that you are one of the best authors out there!"

"Oh… the _Scarlet Letter_… Shakespeare… all the words are so old fashioned, and no one can understand them. I could go on, and on about many works… _Oliver Twist_… _A Christmas Carol_… the _Screwtape Letters_…"

"Amazing… I was never able to read the work of Shakespeare myself. To try to read in that old, useless speech… so dull, and unromantic," the woman cooed.

"Ahh… yes, but we are not here to speak about those works, but this particular work that I am sure that my fans would simply die for!' the man chuckled. "It is a delightful vampire romance. A fantastical romanticism that puts vampires into a new light, not real of course… but in a way that is quite charming. I can assure you that none of my female readers will think that they could actually find a vampire lover like Bella does."

"Well, why not?" the woman frowned.

"Realistically speaking… if one reads my book, _Voyages with Vampires_, one will quite understand that there is no way vampires can at all come out in the sunlight, but if they did come out, and could, I bet they would indeed sparkle. However, they can't. And they're dangerous. It is more of the thought that counts."

"So… it isn't a vampire novel, but a romance novel?" the interviewer asked.

"Ehh… it is both actually," the man grinned. "One shouldn't critique work on how believable it is, but on how much it moves and drives oneself!"

"And what did you get out of the book?" the woman grinned.

"An enjoyable read for one thing, not to mention I see the romance as completely romantic," the man smiled.

"Do you think that aspiring writers should look up to her, this writer, and you?" the woman smiled.

"Oh yes, I do indeed!" the man smirked. "Of course, they could never achieve the glorious level of what I have done, or what this author has, but they should try!"

"Thank you very much for your interview, Mr. Lockhart!"

"If you enjoyed my books, you'll defiantly enjoy this one," Lockhart smiled, as a camera went off.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – When I compare the vampire, even romance, fanfics of those who have just read Twilight and those who have read more then just Twilight, I can see a major difference in the quality of their work. Is Lockhart right about what he said, about him and the author true? I have to personally say, with what I have seen so far, no, it isn't.


End file.
